A secret revealed For better or for worse
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: for better - of course so the love of ur life tells u he's a werewolf. When someone drops a bombshell like tht it's not all hugs & kisses straight away. I mean there are phases, u panic,u freak out.
1. Revelation

_**I don't own anything**_

* * *

_**KIM POV**_

Jared told me he was a werewolf and what that entailed, I laughed and then he phased, right in front of me stood a brown wolf/bear. Sam, Emily and Paul all looked on with apprehension but i didn't stay...no...i ran. The echo of shouts behind me fading as my legs carried ,me further and further away from them and then all that filled my ears was my laboured heart beat.

_I couldn't believe it, they had been lying to me, mine and Jared's relationship was built on some werewolf phenomenon…imprinting; the word sent a new surge of emotion through my body. Anger. Yes I was angry, angry at the fact that Jared wouldn't have given me a second look if it hadn't been for his animal..._

All of a sudden I felt myself tumbling, tumbling down what seemed to feel like a hill and the painful sensation of cut flesh distinctly present as I decent further . A rush of air escaped my lungs as I reached the bottom, slamming onto the solid floor as my brain rattled around in my skull; clutching onto my inevitably bruised head I unwillingly raised it. _What the hell!!!_

My body shot up into a sitting position as I scanned my surroundings. I was encircled by… trees, _how the heck did I end up in the woods!! _the tree branches creaked in the wind and I could hear a faint buzz of insects. The sunlight was fading fast, creating new shadows and dark patches around me. Eyes glimmered from tree hollows. _Okay now my childhood fear of the woods was resurfacing but this time It was mingled with the fear of reality. I had watched the news, the horrific stories of rapists and murders, people in body bags. It was all real._

The stinging in my hands had increased. _Damn_. I saw the trails of crimson, blood snake down my arms and found the cause, the stupid pine needles had lodged themselves in my palms _They must have scratched me as well. _

"Bleeding are we" I raised my eyes and was met with red ones.

The strange man came closer. "Emm yes," I whispered as I shuffled away from him. _Those eyes, something wasn't right and then I remembered Jared's words "red eyes" "they are vampires" "leeches if you will"_

_SHIT!! _

"Don't me scared I can stop the bleeding for you," his voice was perfect along with his face, his perfectly sculpted features and graceful posture this only made him all the more intimidating and caused my anxiety to heighten.

_This is not how I pictured myself dieing, I thought I'd always die of old age, sitting in armchair, ranting about yobs and teenagers, drinking prune juice, not by a frickin vampire who technically SHOULDN'T exist._

Unexpectedly I felt the ground beneath my body shake and the vampire seemed agitated now.

_Oh my god please don't let it me a whole group of bloodsucking vampires are coming this way.__ Please god you don't hate me that much. Do you?_

I squeezed my eyes shut. _"okay when I open my eyes this will all go away" 1,2,3 _but to no avail. The sight that beheld me was more like a horror film than ever before, the creepy guy was now surrounded by three over sized wolves. When they started fighting the only wolf I had my eyes on was the brown one, _Jared. _He was _actually_ snarling, barring his teeth and all. _Whoa_

I caught some movement out of the corner of my eye. _No_

"Jared look out," I screamed as another vampire made an appearance. _I couldn't take this anymore. This blurring from reality into fiction was to much! and to see Jared get hurt. NO. No i couldn't witness that._

I was running again, I moved faster ignoring the briars that clawed at my jeans, the damp leaves that grimed my skin or the tree branches that scratched at my already bleeding arms. I just needed to get away _again. _The adrenaline that coursed through my veins propelled me further until I broke free of the woods and hit a gravely pavement.. My legs carried me to my house, with out much help from my brain. I banged the front door shut before bolting it to my bedroom.

"What's wrong with you Kim," my mother shouted after me but I had already made it to the safety of my room and collapsed behind the door, which allowed me to finally release the bitter tears that I held in for so long. Within 10 minutes my eyes were bloodshot and my nose had become runny. I threw off my blood and mud stained converses and crawled into my bed in the fetal position.

_The worst part of all this is that I can't talk to anyone, sure if I told my friends they would think I've gone crazy, society would think that I belonged in a padded cell and my mum, well if I talked to her she would probably refer me to a psychiatrist._

_I was all alone._

******

**JARED'S POV**

I looked at my watch and then at Kim's window. It was 1 am and she still hadn't turned out her light, was she scared, was it because of me. I must admit I was scared to death when I saw her bleeding and that filthy leech! It was a good thing we got rid of him. I would have killed him myself if Sam and Paul hadn't butted in.

_Jared she just needs time._

_How much time Sam?_

_Just be patient, she wouldn't have warned you if she didn't care, remember. Anyway we have to continue patrolling , you don't want a repeat of today do you?_

I began to shake, just the thought of that… _calm it Jared ._

I took another fleeting look at Kim's window, my heart ached as did but i had to go and soon enough i was sprinting away.

All i knew was that i _needed_ her and hoped that she would come around soon because my sanity depended on it. No my entire life depended on it.

* * *

Review pleaz


	2. My savior

**Thank you anonymous reviewer ffor your positive comment**

**Kim's POV**

It has been 5 days since Jared's revelation, five long and tiring days after I tore myself from his side, 5 days to reaffirm that I have missed him terribly and that I wish I was by his side right now.

My depressed mood hasn't gone unnoticed by my mum and at this moment in time I cursed her for knowing me so well. I just wanted to be left alone was that really to much to ask. These 5 slow days had allowed me to mull over the ridiculous and down right crazy situation that I'm in and the world that has just been introduced to me but honestly the werewolf thing didn't bother me…well it doesn't…now. The knowing that I was in a world were fiction was more non-fiction didn't bother me. It is this one single thought that has been whispered in my mind constantly by that dark little voice inside my head and has been jabbing holes in my heart since I ran away from Emily's house.

By now my butt was extremely sore. I groaned.

_I really need cushions for this damn window seat._

I actually can't remember how long I have been sitting here for but what I do know is that I am dog tired, seriously the lack of sleep is clawing away at me. I must admit that the reason that I'm sleep deprived is because I have been having nightmares they're more about scary-assed vampires trying to gorge on my blood than werewolves trying to tear me up limb by limb. Yet In these **all **these nightmares Jared was always my hero.

_Damn it!_ as if I don't spend every waking moment thinking about Jared, now he is creeping into my subconscious mind when I catch a rare moment of sleep! The sun was now setting and although I was in this miserable state that didn't stop me from admiring the elegant shades of pink and orange that streaked across the heavenly canvas that was the sky, setting it ablaze or the randomly scattered wisps of red clouds that floated past peacefully. Every time I gazed up at the sky I would wish that I could fly and I envied birds because of the sheer freedom that they possessed. "Nature was truly beautiful," I noted pressing my cheek up against my bedroom window watching as my breath fogged up the glass and obstructed my view.

I had read that this phenomenon was called shepreds' sky and that it indicated that tomorrow would be a sunny day, perhaps a more hope full one in my case.

The first sound that fell on my ears was a pair of frantic footsteps clambering up the stairs followed by "Kim! Kim." I heard that screeching voice growing louder by the second. Even from here I could tell that it was my mum and after staying in my room for days on end she was defiantly fed up and going to make me go out. The next thing I know my door is being thrown open and she comes bursting into my room.

"You young lady get up **right** now and go and get something's for dinner," she commanded pressing money and a list into my hand and then leaving as fast as she had entered.

_See who needs fortune telling powers when your mum is so predictable._

Even though I hate to admit it she was right and I really needed some fresh air and so with that I pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and my favourite cookie monster t-shirt. Although I had showered earlier today I was still in my 5 day old pyjamas and It felt extremely refreshing to put on a new set of clothes.

Figuring that I should at least enjoy myself I grabbed my I-pod off my desk and made for the door. By the time I had reached the shops Run by Snow Patrol was blaring through my ears… yes I was in that kind of mood but suddenly my attention was drawn to the front of the shop.

_Damn. _Right at the entrance stood three very menacing looking guys, they weren't as tall as Jared or muscular but to me who was 5 foot 4 they seemed like giants and the way that they were eyeing up female shoppers who were going in and out of the shop they seemed to be giant, sexual predator . A warning light went off in my head like a piercing ambulance siren and my brain began to scream at me to turn around yet the men had already heard me approaching so I dropped my gaze to the ground as if the pavement was the most interesting thing in the world.

_Okay don't show them your scared. _I pretended not to notice them as I walked past, now focusing on looking straight ahead, thanking god that they remained where they were.

Breathing a sigh of relief I began the tedious task of searching for the exact groceries items that my mum wanted, she was so particular. The checkout lady was looking at me all funny as I went to pay I just assumed it was because half the stuff I was buying was disgusting I mean who buys brussel sprouts or organic milk or strawberry flavoured tea. Unfortunately for me by the time I had received my receipt and was about to leave I saw that it was now pitch black outside.

_Urgh_ I never liked to admit this but I really hated being out in the dark even if the actually time was something like 7 o'clock.

The automatic door squeaked open_. Holy crap._

The frosty air hit me like slap in the face. My body shuddered violently at the change in temperature and I cursed myself for not having enough commonsense to bring along a jacket.

"Need warming up," a voice sneered from behind me. I sucked in a breath as I tore out my head phones.

_Shit_

I came face to face with those three sexual predators that I was praying had left by now and by there threating advances I was in some major trouble.

I fumbled around in my pockets looking for my mobile.

_Shit_

I drew out nothing. The frigid air was nipping away at my entire body, causing my arms to go numb and I couldn't even speak as terrors hand clutched at my heart strings.

Come on! I was a tiny little women I'm sorry even If I did know some karate moves they could easily over power me. My hear accelerated 10 fold at this idea whilst I felt my adrenaline again. Ah yes adrenaline the brains response to threats, fight or flight a very primal instinct and at this point I was only think about running. However It was too late as I could feel them encircling me like three hungry lions preying on an injured zebra.

"No, leave me alone," I barely whispered which caused them to elicit a menacing laugh. They were clearly enjoying my discomfort as I squirmed under their harsh gazes, I barely came up to their chests. Suddenly I felt a hand encircle my wrist and my groceries fell to the ground, the milk bottles smashing and the rest of the contest laying strewed about the pavement.

"Maybe you could warm up at my place." I was repulsed as I felt his hot breath on my cheek.

"Get away from me," I screamed, yanking away from the mans hold which tightened due to my attempts to bolt.

_There going to take advantage of me, there going to take advantage of me. _

I felt my entire brain shut down as fear took over. The man now had comfortably engulfed my dainty wrist into his rough hand and I looked into his dilated eyes which glowed in the dark, they reflected such malice intent that it shook me right down to my core. Furthermore that pungent reek of alcohol was like a poisonous gas, suffocating my senses and I knew straight away that he was drunk. I frantically began to search out an escape route but to no avail.

Why was nobody doing anything I was barely a few feet away from the shop and still everyone pretended they couldn't see anything. Tears began to sting at my eyes as the black haired man was a hairs breath from me, stroking my arm.

"Hey you scumbag get away from her!" another voice half shouted half growled.

The man leapt away from me as if my skin had scalded him and I took this as my opportunity and shoved past him sprinting towards that oh to familiar voice. When I broke past the circle I saw Jared, my saving grace whose features had been clearly distorted by rage. My frozen hands seized the back of his shirt as I used him as a shield against those filthy men, his customary scent acted like a sedative that immediately calmed and reassured me that I was going to be fine.

I felt his warm arm snake behind him and across my waist as he held me firmly against his back. It was a good thing that he had such a firm grip of me because my knees gave way at this point. Jared's whole body was vibrating from the tremors of his wrath that were rippling through him and I was pretty sure that my quivering like a deer wasn't helping matters.

I placed my arms on his shoulders as I tired to haul myself closer to his ear. I didn't give a crap about the fate of those men and I would have rather enjoyed seeing Jared pound them into the ground and hurt them like they had hurt me but Jared was the one I was concerned about.

"Jared calm down, you know what's going to happen." I uttered. He spun me around so that my chest was now pressed against his and my back facing my attackers.

His eyes were brimming with so much anguish that it caused me great heartache just to look at him. "I'm sorry," he mouthed. His arm held me so close that I could feel his heat bathing my entire body.

"You better get out of my sight before I kill you," Jared spat as he bared his teeth at them. Those man were pigs but they weren't stupid, they had assessed his strength the moment they heard him and they knew who had the advantage if the situation came to blows. The men snaked away into the night, retrieving as fast as they had appeared. The tears that had threatened to expose my fear slipped silently out of my eyes and they formed a wet patch on Jared's shirt. I used my arms as leverage as I tried to push away from him but he held me in his steel grip.

"Let go Jared, I need to go home." My words were feeble, my traumatic encounter with the sick kind had obviously frightened me greatly and the relief of being safe seemed to cause my strength to crumble.

I continued to half heartedly struggle against him. "No! I'm never letting you out of my sight," he spoke gently but the conviction of his words were so fierce that it sent a tingling sensation to shoot down my spine to my very toes. He rubbed his hands up and down my back to warm me up and my eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of my frozen body coming back to life. He let me go for a second as he unbuttoned his shirt and put it one me.

I started at his bare chest. " Jared you'll get cold." His eyes beamed at the compassion I was showing him but he was probably thinking that this was weird since I did run away from him just because he decided to be honest with me.

Although Jared's shirt wasn't thick it was enough to block out the chilly breeze that had picked up in strength; staring down at myself I felt like a child as his oversized shirt fell half way down my thighs and the sleeves at least a few inches too long.

My courage was diminishing quickly and was replaced with my shy side.

"I still care about you," I mumbled as I fidgeted with the ends of his cuffs and the next thing I knew I was being yanked against his chest and pulled into a roasting, bone crashing hug.

" I think we need to talk," he whispered and I nodded as we held each other.

Snuggling further into his heat "Yeah Let's"

****

* * *

* * *


	3. I'll protect you

**Thank you Iluvsugarcookies / revier for your comments**

**  
**

* * *

**JARED'S POV**

"Jared go to the shops," Emily told me, gently "Now that you've been eating my food for the past five days means that you are obliged to go out and get some more."

_Ahh good old Emily she could never really put on authoritive voice**.**_

Sam scowled, he never allowed anyone to take advantage of her kind nature.

"Okay, okay Sam chill I was just about to go anyway, Jeez."

_You'd think he would have more sympathy for me._

His face resumed a passive expression and so I grabbed the money off the kitchen counter and left. After mind reading everything Sam asked, more like **ordered** me to get I really didn't need a list.

_Had it really been five days it feels like an eternity and yes the love of my life hates me because of what I am I think I'm entitled to be melodramatic. _

Sam should understand more than anyone how I feel but I suppose after spending this entire time moping at his house during the day then moping around at night when we were on patrol I didn't blame the guys for being annoyed with me. I mean when I would be in human form they would revert to wolf form and when I was in wolf form they would change back into human form and this was all done just so that they could avoid my thoughts.

_Well excuse for being so gloomy and depressing but I really can't help it._

"Stupid werewolf part of me, stupid shopping," I grumbled under my breath.

I speed walked it to the shop so that I could get this chore over and done with as the only thing I felt like doing right now was crashing on Sam's sofa so that I could continue to be the guest of honour at the Jared pity party. The sun had set now and as I trudged along the barren street I stopped to stare at an old couple who were holding hands, swinging their arms and laughing whilst they both walked quickly by me, trying to get home in order to escape the frigid night air. The corners of my mouth twitched upwards as I watched them disappear, feeling content for a moment.

Although it was a sweet sight I felt great disdain towards the couple mainly because I wanted me and Kim to be like that. We would spend a love filled life together and wave goodbye to our children as they embarked on the start of their own lives and then we would spend the rest of our remaining time in each others company, growing old together.

_Okay so I am getting slightly ahead of myself since I haven't forgotten that she ran away from me._

Cursing under my breath I ventured further until I halted mid stride beside the grocery shop as I noticed a trio of guys who seemed to have encircled a young women by the looks of it.

My legs carried me towards them as I felt that although my job was to protect people against leeches I also had a duty to protect people from other crueller ones. Suddenly I recognized her that helpless women was my Kim. They were harassing **my** Kim and that was all that was required to make my blood boil as rage ravaged my entire being. However as I drew nearer I thought I was going to phase right there on spot as I saw that one of those pigs had grabbed her and was stroking her exposed skin as the other two eyed her up and down, appraising her figure whilst they laughed at her trembling. It was like I was a volcano, the pent up anger building up and building up inside with every vile sexual gesture that the men would carry out and every failed attempt of Kim's to escape.

Those men were so past redemption, they were dead.

"Hey you scumbag get away from her!" I roared.

They quickly jumped away as all three of those slimy gits turned around to see my clenched teeth and the vein in my forehead throbbing like crazy as my body vibrated. I probably looked like a mad man but then I saw Kim my archangel who was running towards me, her beautiful face contorted by fear and in that moment I didn't care that she had left me because I was a werewolf all I was concerned about was protecting my beloved. She twisted my shirt around her hand as I experienced her trying to seize me as tight as possible so I bent my arm around so that I now had her pinned firmly against my spine. Soothing her with the heat of my body, satisfying her desire for security with my iron embrace and making sure that I blocked her from the men's view.

The more I felt Kim's fragile body shaking the more riled up I got and I was pretty certain at this rate I would soon be arrested for murder.

As I returned my death stare to the men, they flinched, my eyes narrowing further and my nostril flaring but suddenly felt a pair of slender, ice cold hands on my upper back and then Kim whispered to me; my rage subsided at her quite words and I cursed myself for scaring her further.

Crushing her against my chest, staring straight into her deep brown eyes as I mouthed my apology but those man didn't deserve her mercy.

"You better get out of my sight before I kill you," I stated plainly. Those cowards slithered back to what ever rock that they had come out of and I swore that if I ever came across them again I would be the last person they ever saw.

I felt like my heart was being torn out of my chest as I felt my shirt become damp with Kim's tears and then I felt those pieces being rip into confetti as she began to push away from me.

_She was running away from me… again_

"Let go Jared, I need to go home."

_No I wasn't going to make the same mistake twice my life had been hollow and meaningless since she left._

No! I'm never letting you out of my sight,"

_My words were true, maybe she didn't want to hear them but I __**am**__ her protector and I will do just that, even if she wants nothing to do with me I still will sheild her from pain. _

Unfortunately my thoughts had distracted me from Kim's still shivering frame and so I quickly unbuttoned my shirt and placed it on her.

I had always wanted to give her something of my mine, it was just like in the movies, if only It had followed better circumstances this moment would have been perfect.

" Jared you'll get cold." were my imprints next words and my heart leapt.

_Maybe there still was a chance for us and I hoped that her erratic heart beat was because of me and not those men._

I gazed at her elegant features as she toyed around with the ends of my shirt cuffs a gentle blush sweeping across her cheeks.

It was barely audible but I heard her confession "I still care about you" and I couldn't contain myself so I hugged her, hugged her so close to my heart that after today I would not be able to let her go.

We were going to sort this out I was sure of this. Her nod was all I needed to take her by the hand and lead her towards the beach.

I was defiantly sure that since It was her favourite place in the whole world maybe just maybe it would work in my favour.

"I will get her back!" I inwardly chanted as we walked together in comfortable silence.

_My fate was about to be decided._

* * *

**Next chapter will be up in a day or 2**


	4. Kim’s confession

**Thanks to all who have been reading my story.**

* * *

**KIM'S POV**

That diminutive dark voice began to whisper incessantly in my head and as the feelings of terror and relief subsided they were now masked over with that_ single_ most wounding thought which had returned to torment me.

With great regret I yanked my hand out of Jared's welcoming one and ventured towards the sounds of those peaceful waves.

"Hey where are you going?" Jared shouted from behind me but I couldn't reply and the sound of his pained voice scratched away at me heart as it fell upon my ears.

Then I heard his strides quicken as I drifted further onto the sanded beach, trying to stem the flow of tears that were now blurring my vision by wiping away, vigorously.

_I truly am a cry baby _

Unfortunately for me the street lights that lined the edge of the beach were intensely, bright and exposed my red eyes and tear stained cheeks to the world and then suddenly I felt Jared gently but firmly grab hold of my wrist.

I struggled against him trying to dash as far away from his as I could get

"Let me go!" I shrieked, wrenching my arm forward but the next thing I knew Jared had spun me around to face him, both of his rough hands gripping my biceps.

"What's wrong Kim?" he asked in a strained voice, his pleading eyes staring into mine persuading me to reveal my secret. Those words were all that was required for the dam within me to break and my salty tears to gush out and sting my skin as they dribbled down my jaw.

Even when I was acting like this he still cared about me.

_I don't deserve him_.

"'I'll tell you what's wrong! Well I don't give a damn that you're a werewolf. I hate the imprinting part! I have liked you for so long and you were forced to reciprocate those feelings! …I hate…" my screams trailing off as they were muffled by his chest as he held me.

_Was this his pity hug _and the mere idea of that caused me to frantically hammer my fists against his bare chest but he stood his ground, cradling my body which quaked due the ferocity of my despair, crying uncontrollable into the crook of his neck as we both sank to our knees. I wept perhaps matching the depth of the Nile and then another anxiety settled itself into my sole, unrequited love, were my feelings for him a one sided affair- was I loving in vain. My insecurities running wild as his grasp around my waist tightened and tightened with each exasperated sob. I thrashed my body against his embrace trying to break free but his steel grip didn't let up.

Jared eased me ever so slightly as he muttered sweet nothings into my ear, the feel of his hot breath on my inner canal sent bolts of electricity down my spine.

Once I realized that I had no more tears to spare I relented my battering but I knew that I wasn't strong enough to really hurt him. I gave up my fruitless attempts to escape, to get away from him but my secret was out in the open now and I couldn't argue that I felt thoroughly relieved. To finally be rid off that miserable, ten ton weight that had crushed my very heart and mind into a million tiny fragments like shattered glass and although each shard was minute it was razor sharp.

Imprinting that cursed word seemed to ring in my ears, taunting me.

All that could be heard was the swishing of the ocean as it blindly lapped at the beach, only the half light of the crescent moon illuminating a fraction of the vast Quillayute River.

Jared lightly brushed his fingers through my hair, caressing my throbbing head. "Kim I'm so sorry I don't explain things properly, imprinting, it was just a way to open my eyes to you, to see you for what you are, how smart you are how beautiful and caring you are…"

I felt his gentle fingertips brush away at the remaining tears that lingered at the tip of my chin as I began to hick - up. "Please forgive me I was so blind and I don't deserve you and you are wrong about another thing…"

My forehead creased in confusion as I rose my face and stared into his warm eyes.

He half smiled" I don't just like you I **l-o-v-e** you." he stated as if reciting a fact; I felt my eyes lids soar open.

"Wh..wh..what di..di…did you say?" My cerebral cortex failing me.

Jared scratched his head whilst his gaze would not meet mine. "Emm…well….I…"

_Yes we both couldn't talk_

My blood rushed to my cheek as his own confession had caused my fragmented heart to hammer uncontrollably as my eyes ceased to be scarlet instead my entire face adopted the colour.

_Maybe I was right after all _

_that Jared would be the one to resemble my broken heart._

_He....loved....me_

* * *

**_I was wondering if anyone wants me to do Jared's pov on this or just continue on with the story._**

**_ pleeease review_**


	5. Three words lead to a kiss

_**This is for J**__**kshinee**_

_**Hope everyone enjoys it. **_

* * *

**_JARED'S POV_**

Kim and I were walking hand in hand and I thought that everything would be all right as I watched her ears prick up at the sound of waves, knowing that she was beside the beach would defiantly put her at ease.

However this perfect moment came to a premature end as I felt my angel drift away from my side. It's like Kim was always trying to distance herself from me. Did she just want us to be friends ?or to be nothing at all. I gazed down at my hand as I flexed my fingers suddenly feeling empty without her.

_She was trying to get away from me …AGAIN_

"Hey where are you going?" I called after her but she didn't respond

_There is only so much rejection that I can take from my imprint before I will inevitably become bitter and depressed._

I lavished Kim with so much love and her resistance to come close to me cut me deeper than any knife could, it sank further into my body than any poison could ever reach. It wounded me but I wasn't going to give up without one last ditch attempt.

I will fight for her and I knew that I would fight anyone who would take _my_ Kim away from me.

…_.Obsessive…perhaps._

Thanks to my werewolf senses I was able to hear Kim's tears even when she was 20 yards away from me, drifting further onto the beach and nearer to the river and it killed me one muscle cell at a time.

I would provide Kim with anything and everything that she could possible want, I would walk to the end of the earth for her and I knew that right now she wished to be left alone but that was one request I couldn't fulfil therefore I quickened my pace, reaching her in two short strides.

As I heard the river increase in strength I was worried that the tide could come in at any second and I didn't mean to grab her wrist but I couldn't let her go.

I couldn't rest until she was safe. "Let me go!" Kim shouted which caused a few passer byes to walk more quickly and I knew what they were probably thinking and it infuriated me. I would never hurt her!

I spun her around so that she was facing me and I felt sickened as her eyes had become puffy and red. "What's wrong Kim?" was all I could say to her as I held her at arms length, pleading to her to off load the secret that she was clearly keeping from me and then it happened… my angel confessed.

She began to yell and I winced at the distress that plagued her voice.

"'I'll tell you what's wrong! Well I don't give a damn that you're a werewolf. I hate the imprinting part! I have liked you for so long and you were forced to reciprocate those feelings! …I hate…" but I couldn't let her finish, I just held her as if she was my life line. I needed to hold her more securely and so I pinned her against my chest worried, that like a ghost she would slip silently into the night - never to be seen again.

_What!?!?_

_That's what she thinks… how could she even consider such a thing._

Her fists may have not caused any physical damage but each of her tears were like watery blades, gouging away at my heart. Those tears that were spilled on my account because of **me, **me her protector who was meant to keep her away from grief and to only show her happiness and content.

I began to brush my fingers through her hair, gently applying pressure to her scalp whilst I gazed over her head at the rhythmic sways of the river. My main goal was just to soothe Kim and put an end to her laboured breathing so that I could just have enough time to explain everything to her to tell her how much of an idiot I am.

Once she had ceased to cry I began my speech. "Kim I'm so sorry I don't explain things properly, imprinting, it was just a way to open my eyes to you, to see you for what you are, how smart you are how beautiful and caring you are…"

As we sat there on the beach there was so much I wanted to say so much that I needed to say to her. I mean my words hadn't even scratched the surface of my feelings for her. I wanted to give Kim some kind of grand romantic gesture to help me confess my undying love for her or to recite some kind of poetry - but I was no Shakespeare.

I wiped away a few stray tears that lingered on her chin whilst I promised to myself that she would never cry again.

For that reason I settled for revealing my true, raw emotions to my angel and so i continued. "Please forgive me I was so blind and I don't deserve you and you are wrong about another thing…"

_She has confessed her inner feelings to me so its only fair._

Mustering enough courage to rival that of Richard the lion hearts I revealed my own secret to her which caused my cheeks to flame up.

"I don't just like you I **l-o-v-e** you."

Kim's eyes flew open and I could hear her now erratic heart beat hammering inside her chest just like when she had been encircled by those men.

_Damn I'm scaring her._

Then it happened, she started to stutter which was never a good sign.

I tried to cover up my words, to take back my confession, "Emm…well….I…" I said, scratching my head just to stall my response

_SHIT! SHIT! I had gone to far, maybe she wasn't ready to hear that._

However my fears flew straight out my head like a weightless feather, drifting on a calm breeze as Kim lunged for me as she mashed our mouths together. We both tumbled onto the ground which caused a sand cloud to drift into the sky and time itself seemed to halt as I felt her tender, damp lips move slowly against my own. My arms automatically wrapping around her waist so that all her weight was resting against my body as i tried to covey how much she meant to me through this one kiss.

I didn't care that was a sea shell lodged between my shoulder blades, I didn't care that the sand was scratching against my bare back and I didn't care if people could see us.

We both broke apart, breathless and unwilling.

Kim was defiantly a picture, her lean body astride mine, her eyes sparkling like the stars above us and her silky, black hair acting like a curtain to the rest of our intimate kisses. I felt my angels hands caress my jaw as her forehead rested against my own and our noses pressed together.

"I love you too," she whispered against my lips, my heart was close to self combusting as a swarm of butterflies were running riot in my stomach. Suddenly I felt lighter than air and I leapt onto my feet, hugging Kim against me.

_Since all the misunderstandings have been straightened out I know that the guys will be dying to see her. _

"Lets go to Emily's." but I felt her body stiffen under mine and so I looked down to see her worried expression.

Her chocolate brown eyes glazed over with apprehension as she bit her lower lip. "Trust me." Those two words were all that was needed for her frown to disappear as she beamed up at me, toying with my heartstrings.

She squeezed my hand. "I do."

I prayed that Paul wasn't there as we walked hand in hand once again.

_Man this is turning into one hell of a long and dramatic night. This is more tiring than patrol duties and killing leeches put together._

* * *

_**SNEEK PEEK**_

**_***** _**

**_"Jared what took you so long did you bring the shopping then," Emily asked from the kitchen._**

**_I was grinning like a mad man. "No" _**

**_"Shock!! its cause Jared's on his period, crying and whinging all the time." Paul sneered from the kitchen as well._**

_Ah not even Paul could ruin my mood._

**_I heard Sam's growl of irritation as he entered the living room with Emily in toe followed closely by Paul._**

**_"I brought something else," I concluded whilst i drew Kim out from behind me and they all stopped dead in there tracks,their mouths left ajar._**

**_ *****_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Please leave a review. **_

_**We all need a confidence boosted for time to time.**_


	6. Reunion at Sam & Emily's house

_**Sorry that this is not Jared's POV its' coming soon i just thought that i have to have Kim's side because it wuld be a crime if i didn't**___

* * *

Kim's POV

Okay I did trust Jared but still I didn't want to go Emily's house.

I mean the only reason Jared forgave me was because we are in love but I don't know if the others will forgive me for my little….okay major freak out session. However it was too late to change my mind as we were already at the front door.

_Breathe, just breathe everything …is going to be…. just…fine_

I think Jared must have felt the increased pressure that I applied to his hand because he looked down at me, calming me with his caring eyes.

I forced a smile whilst he gentle tugged me into the house, the door creaked open and It was weird because we were greeted by complete silence, apart from the incessant ticking of a clock.

"Jared is that you?" Sam barked which caused me to jump.

_Ahhh why does he always have that terrifying tone to his voice. _

I subconsciously hid behind Jared's well built frame causing his arm to twist behind his back as we both shuffled into the living room. There was an exchange between him and a few people in the kitchen but I couldn't seem to focus on the conversation because I suddenly felt my knees begin to shake.

Then it came the sound of imminent footsteps drawing closer and closer to us. My heart began to thunder In my chest for nearly the 3rd time tonight and I was wondering if my poor heart could take anymore.

However before I even had another second to worry I felt myself being drawn out from behind my shield and into the direct stares of Emily, Sam and… oh…crap…PAUL.

My nails started to dig into Jared's knuckles as I watched them stare at me, their jaws dropping and their mouths stretched so far open that they looked more like the darkened entrance of a ghost train ride.

"Emm…hi," I mumbled, my head bowed as I timidly raised my hand

No one moved for a while until Emily broke the ice formed by this awkward situation and the silence as she lunged towards me throwing her arms around my neck as she hugged me so hard that it caused any air that I had in my lungs to be squeezed out.

"Oh I'm So HAPPY that you came back! I knew you would come around, oh Kim!…" but I couldn't hear the rest as Emily was reaching a whole new decibel, her entire voice ringing like a bell in my ear.

My arms were flailing behind her back. "…Emily…hugging…too…tight," I croaked out.

_This was a better outcome then I could have ever imagined… oddly good in fact._

Sam pried Emily off me as he encircled his arm around her waist whilst extending his other hand towards me.

My eyes grew extremely wide as I came face to face with him. He was smiling…he was firkin…smiling… at… me.

This cheery look seemed out of place on his face I have to admit but maybe it's because I've never seen him actually show emotion before. I gingerly accepted his massive hand as I felt slightly worried because I suddenly realized that I no longer had a grip on Jared's hand.

As if he could read my very mind, Jared's arm went around my waist holding me firmly against his chest, mimicking Sam's hold which was all that I needed for my body to ease up.

However the tension returned as I remembered that Paul was here and he hadn't come towards me yet. I saw that he was propped up against the door frame his hands in his pockets, nodding his head at me with a half smile across his face.

_For Paul I suppose its good enough_

I returned the smile which caused the atmosphere in the room to relax instantly and the next thing I knew Emily was carrying in a huge plate of hotdogs whilst Jared pulled me onto the sofa.

_How she managed to make so many in the space of 5 minutes I'll never know._

Emily pushed the plate towards me and then snuggled into Sam's chest as she took her place on the sofa opposite mine and Jared's.

_Dare I even think it but I'm actually having fun_

Conversation began to flow so freely that it seemed like I had never left in the first place as we all laughed and ate at the same time.

_Although we were only encaging in small talk it still felt good._

"Well I'm just glad you came back Kim because Jared's been whinging and moping around like a right girl." Paul said whilst flashing a smirk at him as he took another bite of his at least 6th hotdog.

"He spent the first three days eating nothing and staying in his pyjamas days on end and…"

I saw Jared's eyes narrow at him and then I don't know what came over but I picked up the sued pillow that was on my left and I threw it at Paul.

_Maybe because I see them as more like a family which is ridiculous because I've only been here for less than half an hour_. Everyone's faces portrayed shock, again as I couldn't help but giggle like a schoolgirl.

"No one is allowed to insult **my** Jared?" I placed the emphasis on the word "my" as I scold Paul and for the first time ever he showed me a genuine smile.

I tenderly brought my lips to Jared's heated cheeks. "Anyway I've been whinging and moping around for the past 5 days as well." My words more directed at him than Paul.

Paul leaned towards the plate and swiped another hotdog. _Man that guy eats a lot_

"Yeah but your a girl." he stated and we all broke out in a fit of mirth.

Jared shuffled his body around, trying to get more comfortable as he lay horizontally across the sofa, placing a cushion against the arm, padding it so that it would hurt his back a little less.

_I think I should get more comfortable too since I'm thinking…more like hoping that I'll be here for a few more hours._

I crawled in between Jared's legs as I lay on my right side, placing my ear over his heart and in response I felt him wrap his study arms around my waist once more as his hands settled against my stomach. He cradled my body against his, the feel of his bare chest causing goose bumps to break out across my skin.

_This is perfect_

I placed my hands over his and I wasn't even embarrassed by our intimate position because it was just **so** right but then I felt my eye lids turn into steel stutters as they began to slid shut as exhaustion hit me like a tidal wave.

_Damn I haven't slept in almost a week._

This wasn't a great time to suddenly realize that I have been sleep deprived because I didn't want to ruin this moment, it was so amazing and I didn't want to miss a single second but I was fighting a losing battle.

The gentle murmur of voices with the occasional outbreak of laughter coupled with Jared's unique heat and steady heartbeat caused my eyes to close fully.

_I'll just rest my eyes for 5 minutes_

* * *

**How many times have you used that last line.**


	7. Internal bliss

**Sorry it took so long. I wrote this as a celebration for sending away my uni application and to kick off the Christmas hols.**

**The snow here in Scotland is AWESOME!!! **

**Hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Jared's POV**

As we entered Emily's house I could sense Kim's nervousness through her sweaty palms. I didn't have a clue as to why she was so anxious because the gang would be just thrilled to know that she didn't see us as freaks. I could smell the platter of hotdogs a mile away even before I walked into the living room with my angel timidly shuffling behind me. The feel of her cool breath against my back sent shivers down my spine.

_**"**_Jared what took you so long did you bring the shopping then?" Emily asked from the kitchen.

I was grinning like a mad man. "No"

"Shock!! its cause Jared's on his period, crying and whinging all the time." Paul sneered from the kitchen too.

_Ah not even Paul can ruin my mood._

I heard Sam's growl of irritation as he stormed into the living room with Emily in toe. My grin fell into a frown as I saw Paul. _Damn I was hoping he was going to stay in the kitchen._

"I brought something else," I concluded whilst I drew Kim out from behind me and into there line of sight they all stopped dead in there tracks, their mouths left ajar. Kim uttered a few words but I couldn't pay attention as I was more worried about Paul, I met his eyes and our silent exchange began. _Keep your distance man._

He folded his arms, propping himself up against the wall. _Hey that hurts_

I snorted _Just keep your cool. _He was clearly offended by the remark but you just can't be to careful around him but the next thing I knew Kim's hand was torn out of my grasp and I turned to face the person who had stolen my beautiful imprint. I felt my cheeks begin to hurt as my grin returned, I watched as Emily practically suffocated Kim with her hug and I was pretty sure that Kim would be slightly taken a back by this but I wasn't.

_After all Emily is more than glad that she'll be having some female company from now on._

I reluctantly tore my gaze away from my angel to look at Sam. _Whoa._

_Sam quit smiling, that will probably scare Kim more than your wolf form _but he didn't pay me any attention as he gently shook her hand . All of a sudden I felt the tension in the air grow considerably as Kim spotted Paul but luckily for me he was surprisingly nice.

_Hmm… who would have thought_

My werewolf speed seemed to be put to shame by Emily's momentary disappearance and sudden reappearance with the platter of hotdogs that reminded my stomach that I hadn't eaten in nearly 10 hours; Kim didn't even reach for the food which had been strategically placed in front of her.

_She's so shy but that's defiantly going to change when she gets to know them. _I handed her a hotdog and she melted my heart as my angel flashed a grateful smile my way. Soon enough conversion began to flow so effortlessly that it seemed like Kim had never left and I just watched as Emily fussed over her, Sam continued to smile at Kim probably because she was making Emily so happy and Paul in the corner just laughing away. We looked like a family.

"Well I'm just glad you came back Kim because Jared's been whinging and moping around like a right girl." I began to scowl at Paul.

_Dude I'm going to kill you later for embarrassing me like this_. I continued my mental death threats which ceased when I saw a cushion hit Paul square in the face followed by a sweet giggle from my left.

I gazed down at Kim. "No one is allowed to insult **my** Jared?" Her possessive terminology caused my heart to frantically start hammering with happiness and I felt a surge of heat flush my cheeks. She was implying that I was hers and only hers and i had to say I liked that idea. Kim's tender lips caused my cheeks to burn up further and I felt like I was about to catch on fire.

Unfortunately for me the arm of the sofa was painfully digging into my side. _Time to get more comfortable_. I shuffled around a bit until I found the perfect position but then the pleasant, burning returned as I watched Kim settle herself between my legs, her ear placed over my heart which was in a frenzy. My entire body was tingling at the sensation of her supple skin against my bare chest and I yearned to feel more of her so I intertwined my arms around her delicate body, effectively pinning her against me and enveloping her in warmth. My angel's head resting on my collar bone as she turned her head ever so slightly to place a series of smouldering kiss along my jaw, sending a fresh wave of fire to course through my blood right down to my toes.

_Get a room! _How is it fair that Paul has the power to still irritate me in my own head

_Shut up Paul _but he took no notice of my words. "Emily I think that Jared still has to get you your groceries i mean it wouldn't be fair on you if he didn't"

"Why you little…."

Emily just cut through my curse. "Kim would you like something to drink," she asked but there was no reply.

I glanced down at her. "Kim?" I gently brushed away the curtain of black hair that hid her gorgeous face and tucked a loose strand behind her ear. She was sleeping, her fine, pink lips were slightly parted which allowed the occasional breath or two to escape, tickling my chin in the process. Her eyes fluttered beneath her eye lids and I knew that she was dreaming.

_Hopefully about me _this thought was accompanied my a snicker from Paul. He just doesn't understand what its like to be in love. _Would you just shut up!!!_

Paul grinned._ What are you going to make me, i can take you_

"Wow" Me and him both stopped our internal bickering and turned to see Sam and Emily muttering away to each other.

"What's wow," I inquired.

Sam turned his gaze to Kim's sleeping form. "Well it's just that you've told her that you, me and Paul are all werewolves tonight…"

"…And she's sleeping which means that she must really trust you, letting her guard down like that," Emily finished for Sam, who brushed his lips across her cheek in thanks.

_Oh I never even thought about that. _A feeling of content and pure love washed over me for the girl who lay unconscious in my affectionate embrace and I just bathed in the moment. _She... trusted… me and I'll never abuse this trust or take it for granted. _I nuzzled my nose into her soft hair, drawing her tighter against my body if that was even possible. The aroma of her unique apple and grape shampoo wafted up my nose and I smiled against her scalp, my Kim used it because I had told her on our first date that I liked the smell.

Suddenly my head shot up at the approaching sound of heavy footsteps which was followed my the door being thrown open to reveal a grinning Embry.

"Hey how come no one told me that Kim came around, I had to find out through your sappy thoughts," he nearly shouted throwing his arms up dramatically before stopping as he eyed up the remaining hotdogs. My eyes narrowed. Emily just waved at Embry to help himself and he didn't need to be told twice as he dropped into the spare seat beside Paul.

Kim stirred in my arms and began to shift subconsciously. "Keep it down," I growled but the sound soon dyed in my throat which had gone dry as I felt her arms venture over my shoulders as she hugged me. As she drew herself further up my body which caused her chest to become firmly press against mine.

"Jared.... " It was barely a whisper. "....Love you....so much," she breathed whilst resting her cool cheek into the crook of my neck.

_Are my ears working right, _I banged them a few times. I thought that she had only said those three words because i had

"Kim?" _was she awake_. "Kim?" but she just laid still. My heart ballooned at her secret confession, it seemed like my chest would soon be unable to contain it. I don't think that those words will ever sink in properly. _I love her more than she'll ever know._

It looked like the gang were just leaving me to it and i didn't object as they continued to talk away as i was too caught up in my own internal bliss. I couldn't focus on anybody in the room except for her.

_Ah life can't get any better............_

* * *

******SNEEK PEEK******

**I could feel the warmth of the early sun hit my eyes as my vision became masked by a burning bright light.**

**…_Urgh_**

**I groaned yet I felt thoroughly rested for the first time in nearly a week and the reason was my Kim.**

**Although I was in a half conscious state I still managed to register that my arms felt less full and at this revelation my eyes shot open.**

**I was clutching a….PILLOW!**

_**NO! NO! NO! have I been dreaming this whole time.**_

**

* * *

**

**As phoebe from friends would say "DUN DUN DUUUNNN!!! " **

** Please review - make me happy **


	8. Dreams do come true

**The last installment**

* * *

**Jared's POV**

I began to throw my gaze round the room, I was still in Sam's house… on Sam's sofa, the antique wall clock striking 9 o'clock.

"Kim?" …there was no reply. I leapt onto my feet as my heart hammered painfully against my ribs.

_No…it was true…we had worked everything out_

"Kim!" I shouted but again the house remained silent which caused my brain to go into overdrive and I ripped the curtains open as I stared out of the window, throwing my head from left to right, making sure that she hadn't run away. This was always going to be a fear of mine because I have given her not only my heart but I have handed my life over to her and if she was ever to leave… well I don't even know if I could continue on living.

My body quivered at this thought.

"Jared what's wrong?" I heard it, that sweet melodic voice which dripped with concern.

My heart began to swell.

_No… maybe this was an illusion, a trick of the mind because I was yearning for her at this present moment in time or perhaps I was still asleep._

I decided to be brave and face Kim… if it was even her and there she stood, poised in front of the doorway which led into the kitchen, my shirt now tied around her waist revealing her tight, turquoise tank top which was covered by a cute little apron. I was positively grinning like a maniac. My Kim's hair pushed into a scruffy bun at the nape of her neck, exposing her delicate, tanned skin to me. Her head cocked slightly to the left as she held a fish slicer in one hand and a pepper shaker in the other. I watched as her eyebrows knitted together and her beautiful features displaying a look of worry.

I took a step closer to her. "Kim," I barely breathed. Suddenly her face lit up at my words and I beamed at her in return.

"But....pillow" was all i could utter. Her cheeks became dusted with a faint pink blush and her grin turning into a timid smile.

"Emm... sorry i didn't want to wake you up." The sunshine was now pouring into the room from behind which gave her an angelic appearance, like she was coming down from the sky, draped in golden light.

Kim gestured towards the kitchen. "Well don't just stand there come on I've made breakfast."

_This had to be a dream… my imprint making food for me, us eating together, a perfect moment - a perfect illusion_

I followed her like a zombie who was possessed and unable to form coherent sentences. The delicious smells attacking my nose as my stomach automatically growled in response. My angel giggled, pushing a huge plate of bacon and scrambled eggs my way but I ignored the food much to my stomach's protests.

I pinched Kim's arm."That hurt," she squeaked rubbing her skin furiously as she returned the favour.

"Ouch," I uttered, responding more out of habit than pain.

_My gorgeous Kim WAS real!… everything about right now was real._

Relief flooded through my entire body as it washed away my fear and eased my frantic heart as she started into my eyes, searching for an explanation for my actions.

"Are we done with this game then?"

I smiled. "Sorry I was just checking something." I told her whilst taking my seat at the breakfast bar.

She returned my smile, sitting on her knees in the chair opposite me whilst she placed her elbows on the table, leaning intimately towards my face.

"Check what?" Kim asked.

I lowered my gaze and started at the full plate in front of me.

_Damn! If I tell her Kim will probably think I'm pathetic. _I felt my face heat up but I couldn't deny her request.

"Just making sure that last night wasn't a dream," I muttered as I jabbed my fork at the mountain of eggs. Then I heard the scrape of a chair followed by the gently sound of footsteps and the next thing I knew Kim was sitting horizontally on my lap, her tender lips parted as she beamed at me.

"Of course this isn't a dream" my angel stated whilst she beamed up at me.

I reflected her grin although I could bet on my life that mines was larger.

"… And now that we are a couple we have to share things." Kim continued as she swiped a rasher of bacon off my plate.

"Even food?" I asked in mock horror. I was rewarded with my angels sweet, girly laugh. Kims' eyes shining and she was now only a few centimetre away from my lips. "Of course."

_I love it when we banter._

She settled herself against my chest.

_This was too perfect._

_I inwardly rejoiced, my life would be perfect now! Sure there would be rough patches but with Kim by my side I'll be fine._

I gently forced her chin up as I captured her tender lips whilst she deepened the kiss by snaking her fingers through my hair.

We both painfully pulled away. "That's fine with me." these words were all that I could say before her eager lips met mine once again.

* * *

***Sob* i'm actually quite upset that my story has come to an end.**

**Could u guys pleaz review to make me feel better.**


End file.
